


Amor Prohibido

by La_Reina08



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Character Development, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Flirting, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Reina08/pseuds/La_Reina08
Summary: 3rd Street Saint at heart, Lina Ruiz had to go through hell and beyond to prove herself worthy. Her life turns 180 when she crosses paths with Johnny Gat. Two fiery forces colliding can't turn out to be a good thing.





	1. Canonized

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to start with the events of Saints Row 1, partly because I wanted to provide a little backstory for the wonderful Lina and how her relationship with Johnny was formed, but also because I'm a sucker for the young-and-fuckboy Johnny. Besos~

Lina Ruiz's headstrong approach to life combined with a very strong belief in her own gut instinct never failed to place her right in the middle of a shitstorm. No matter how many times she dragged her own ass under fire, she'd get back on her feet, dust herself off and speed headfirst into the next cataclysm waiting for her. She never learned.

She also was a sucker for fights and action, but only watching others being involved. If it was her, she had to win. Lina knew what she was getting into when she entered Harrowgate, which was under the attack at that moment. It wasn't just curiosity to blame for, but also the few shots of tequila she'd taken earlier. All aside, a little help was welcome. More or less. Pride is one hell of a drug.

After typing a few short messages asking for a lift from her family, she pressed the send button with force. Her idea of a perfect friday night didn't include her winding up behind a stinky dumpster after being chased by angry gangbangers. Still tipsy drunk, ears ringing from the loud music she'd danced to all night in a club not far from where she was stalling, Lina had a brief moment of self consciousness. She'd spent 20 years of her life being a hard-ass and now she chose to hide and not fight. But...considering the way things looked like in that moment, fighting all four rival gangs in Stilwater at once by herself seemed a little bit irrational. In her mind? Definitely possible.

She was unawarely twisting a piece of her dark hair between her fingers, her mind blank, her gaze blanker. In that moment, it was only her, the dumpster, and the faded gun shots.

Her eyes lit up all of a sudden when she figured a plan to get away without being noticed, a way that hopefully won't involve being chased by men again. That idea alone was enough to make her want to get back up and try to make a run for it.

And that's what she did.

Seeing that no one bothered to reply to her messages, she had lost any patience left. Implying that she had some in the first place. Lina bolted down the street, heeled sandals clacking just a little too loudly, her tight skirt just a little too restraining. She wasn't as much of a speedy runner as she imagined herself to be. But that didn't bother her, as long as she found a way to distance herself from the conflict.

She failed to reach her checkpoint when she tripped on her own feet like the drunken piece of work she was and fell face down onto the pavement. Who the _fuck_ thinks that galloping in heels is a good plan?

"Shit!" she hissed in pain.

The noise she made was enough to attract an idle member of the Vice Kings hanging nearby. The vulnerable position that she was in triggered an alarm inside her head and she got up faster than ever. He was now getting closer to her, a sickly smile plastered on his face.

"What's a fine lil' mama like you doing here, so late?"

Every step he took forward, Lina took one backwards. She eyed the gun in his hand. That didn't stop her from running her mouth. Nothing could.

"Mind your business, shrimp dick."

That comment earned her a pistol whip to the forehead.

"Hijo de puta!" she yelled, clutching at her poor head, crouching on the ground. 

Still wobbling from the painful hit, she got up and threw a punch in his direction. Which turned out to be a miserable fail. 

"That's all you got, cunt?" He burst out laughing. "Let's see how you recover from THIS." 

He cocked his gun and pressed it against her chest. 

Before Lina could even prepare her next attack, the Vice member was shot dead by someone, splattering her with blood. Screaming, she used her arms as a shield to protect her face. Two men wearing purple were now facing her, the man she just attacked now lying face down at their feet.

_'Honestly, one nosy ass man approaching me was enough for this night.'_

"You okay, playa?"

She lowered her arms and eyed the two men. Her heart was still racing.

_'Who the fuck are you calling playa, boy?'_

"Julius, let's move." The other man hurried him.

"You need help?" Julius asked, offering her a hand.

"I can handle myself." 

She couldn't, but she also didn't like to be percieved as weak. Julius stared at the mark on her forehead.

"That don't look so bad, you should be fine. That's Troy. You can thank him later."

"Hey." Troy greeted her ever so flatly.

Lina nodded towards him.

"The Row ain't safe no more, girl. We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs, and you in they way. They don't care if you representin' or not."

"Julius, this is no time to recruit." Troy was getting impatient.

"We need all the help we can get, son."

"No, we need to get the fuck outta here."

She threw dirty glares to Troy, who noticed, but didn't say anything.

"In a minute!" Julius yelled. "Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church when you wanna be a part of the solution."

Lina was mostly silent because she was unsure whether to trust these men or not.

"Alright, I'll think about it. If it's not too much to ask for, could you give me a ride home? I'm shitfaced and tired as fuck."

\----------

Lina spent the next morning fighting with her relatives on the phone because she didn't give one sign of being alive last night. Her drunk ass actually missed the send button. 

The summer weather was torrid and sunny, much to her liking. Despite the outrageously high temperature, she wore a bandana to cover the ugly marks on her forehead. She got in her car and turned the AC on max. 

The ride to the church Julius mentioned was filled with blaring music and road rage. No one would have guessed, but she was nervous. It wasn't a common occurrence that you got recruited in one of the biggest gangs in Stilwater. That means Julius saw potential in her. She grew up in a barrio - she could've either end up dead or survive and grow ten times tougher. The latter happened, but she still had fear rooted deep inside her. She solved that by sleeping with a gun under her bed.

The outside of the church was filled with Saints, Julius and Troy towering over them from the top of the stairs.

"Every motherfucker here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets." , Julius preached while walking around. "I don't give a shit what flags they flyin', no one's making this goon scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down... right now."

Everyone started cheering and shouting, including Lina. Having heard a female voice, the guy in front of her turned around to face her, brows furrowed.

"Who the fuck is this broad?"

"Who the _fuck_ are you calling a broad?!" Lina raised her voice.

"Troy and I found her, I was gonna see if she'd ride with us. Meet Lina Ruiz."

"Julius, if she wants to run with the Saints she's gotta be canonized." he said cockily.

"Johnny's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it." Troy agreed.

Johnny and Lina were burning eachother with their eyes. 

"You ready for this, playa?" Julius asked her.

She cracked her neck and knuckles. "Fuck me up."

People were already cheering and placing bets. The first Saint who jumped her was easy to tackle down. All it took was a well placed uppercut. As soon as the Saint's body hit the ground, people went mad. They were cheering for her. This hyped her so much she turned 180 while guarding her face and lunged towards a buff male. He caught her by surprise and landed a punch in her stomach that made her bend over in pain.

"You just started something you can't finish!" Johnny yelled at her through the screaming crowd.

She ignored him despite wishing she could snap his neck. Adrenaline made her recover quickly, despite the throbbing pain in her abdomen. Her strategy was working smart, not hard. She swiftly dodged an incoming punch and moved quick enough to jump behind the Saint's back and grab him in a neck lock. Everyone 'ooh'-ed, not expecting that act. She tightened her grip, despite his struggles, until he went limp. She let him fall on the pavement with a blunt noise. Soon enough, a Saint sneaked behind her and kicked her lower back, causing 'Lina to lose balance and fall on her knees. 

"You like being on your knees, huh, princess?" the Saint mocked her. 

People started laughing. All she could feel in that moment was unhealthy amounts of anger and embarrassment. Before she could get up, another Saint behind her pulled her hair so hard she fell on her back. The sound her skull made on contact with the hard pavement was sickly. The crowd went from cheering to mocking her.

"Get back on your feet, kid! Don't make a fool out of yourself!" Julius encouraged her.

She got up despite seeing double and charged at the Saint in front of her with full speed, knocking him down. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." she was now straddling him, punching his face with full force every time a word came out of her mouth. His attempts of throwing her off him were in vain, as her repeated hits fucked with his judgement and strength. He kept hitting her back with kis knees, but she didn't even flinch. That's how vexed she felt. Everyone surrounding them was chanting her name.

"Enough, stop!" Troy had to drag Lina off of the inert Saint. 

"Chinga tu madre, maricon." She said through gritted teeth, spitting on him.

"You earned your colors today, girl." Troy reached out his hand and congratulated her with a pat on the back. She was covered in sweat, dirt, blood and bruises but man, was she proud of herself.

"That's some impressive shit, the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." Dex congratulated her in the same manner.

"Shit, took me half the time." Johnny bragged. "But I gotta give you props on this, kid. You've got some guts. I underestimated the fuck out of you." 

This Johnny guy was pretty okay after all. Pretty cute as well.

"Thanks. I used to box when I was a teenager, just casual stuff. Y'know, fighting someone when you're angry as fuck is tremendously therapeutical." She chuckled. Johnny's interest in her visibly piqued.

"How 'bout you give me your number." 

"Boy, she's just done kicking ass and you're already asking for her number? You's a real Don Juan." Dex poked fun at Johnny, prompting Troy and Julius to laugh. Lina wasn't amused in the slightest.

In response to this, Johnny laughed as well. "Calm your fucking dicks, we're talking professional shit here. She's gonna love what I got planned for the Vice Kings." 

By the time he ended his sentence, Johnny was looking a little too insisting at her. She thought. The outside heat must've been playing with her mind.

"Okay, I'm in." 

And so the downward spiral of Lina Ruiz began.

 

 

 

 


	2. Him & Her & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potential fling between Lina and Johnny turns to shit when Dex and Lin drop the bomb.

Being part of the 3rd Street Saints crew meant dirty work. Lina's case made no exception; one  month into her lieutenant job, she was so drained of energy and will to live, she constantly made up excuses to not exit her house, only in emergency situations. This was partly because of the risky shit she had to do for Julius and Troy, partly because her overly dramatic nature caused her to blow things out of proportions. Both literally and figuratively.

Her family was away for the summer in Mexico, her dear homeland. She really wished she could have gone too, but the tasks she'd be assigned to do kept her steady in her place. She was on her own for now. No TV show could fill the loneliness that haunted her home, which grew to be almost unbearable. So unbearable, she began fucking around on her flip phone. While scrolling through her contacts, she clicked on Johnny's info to change his nickname.

_calling mobile...-_

Lina shrieked while clicking the decline button several times even after the call ended. God always had other plans for Lina, so the phone actually rang him once.

_'Shit! Shit! Alright, this can't be that bad. He probably has so many putas hitting him up he won't notice.'_

Johnny replied almost instantly.

_-Wyd playa?-_

_'Maybe if I won't reply he'll drop it and leave me alone.'_ She scratched her head while staring blankly at the tv, _'Fuck that, I want to see him.'_

_-Bored. Come over?-_

A rush of adrenaline waved over her body. Her flirty ass thought she was about to score a booty call.

_-Y?-_

Lina re-read the reply, squinting. She was willing to risk it all by initiating a sexting sesh, but it was still too early for shit like this. The only action she got was a few naughty stares and smiles from him.

_-I'm bored, I told you. I have some horror DVD's rented that i haven't watched yet. Let's have a marathon?-_

Lina slapped her forehead repeatedly. That was the dorkiest reply she ever cooked up. Johnny didn't reply, so she assumed he ghosted her.

\---

Lina jumped from her couch, awakened by a long bell ring. She rushed to the door, still wearing skimpy pajmas.

And there he was. Standing 6'2" tall in front of her, overshadowing her, looking godly, holding two bottles of Jack Daniels in each hand. Never mind the drinks, she was shamelessly staring at him. She admired how amazingly sculpted his face was, how his frosted tips suited him so well, how his earrings were a perfect touch to his unruly aura. His full lips, his veiny arms, his...

"Yo, quit staring at my fucking chest." Johnny's angry voice ripped Lina from her daydream.

"I'm fucking not." She lied, gesturing her hand towards the couch, making space for Johnny to enter the room. "I was thinking why the fuck you brought hella booze. I'm tryina sober up."

"This shit? This is light stuff, playa, fuck you mean?"

Lina pulled a stank face and left him to take off his shoes. She pulled the box with all the DVD's rented (more like stolen) from the drawer.

"Damn bitch, you live like this?" Johnny made fun of the mess she made, the pizza boxes and clothes she didn't have time to put away before he arrived. He sat down on the couch with a grunt.

"I fell asleep and you didn't even tell me you're coming." Lina huffed.

"But you invited me over, right? You ain't know I'm ride or die?" Johnny raised his hands, half smiling. "Now bring them movies here so I can choose what we're gonna watch."

Lina sat down to Johnny holding the box in her lap. She caught a whiff of his fresh, spicy perfume and it messed her up. They both began digging through DVD's. Whenever she could, she side eyed him and his delicious body. After some time of searching, Johnny broke the silence.

"How about we recreate this porn movie?"

Lina mentally rubbed her palms together, a large shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"You really wanna?" She said lowly. She stuck her tongue out a little bit. In response, Johnny looked at her, brows lifted.

"You heard me well?" Johnny looked at her.

_'Oh, fuck me sideways.'_

Lina knitted her brows and propped her hands on her knees. "You mean you didn't say..."

"I said we should watch Saw 3. You fucking deaf?"

"Watch your mouth, pinche puto." She got up to insert the DVD into the player and set everything up.

This was not working well. Nothing was and she wished she could jump out the window and disappear into the woods of Stilwater. She felt so disappointed she could cry.

"Your crib's cool." Johnny remarked out of nowhere.

"I know." 

"Where'd you got all the bread to buy this?" 

Lina turned around and smiled cheekily. 

"Can't tell you."

"You strip?"

"Hell no."

"You wanna?" 

Lina fought back with all of her force to not tell him 'I would for you, daddy'. Instead, she playfully removed her slide from her left foot and pretended to throw it towards him.

Lina returned to the couch and propped herself on Johnny's arm. Johnny responded by wrapping his hand around her shoulders. The crazy ass duo jumped from one extreme to another. At this pace, he was going to be nuts deep inside her in a few hours. After all, he was just a booty call...right? He wasn't in for a long term relationship, she thought, and neither was she.

"Drinking contest?" He asked, looking at her playfully.

"Hell no! You want me to die?" Lina laughed. "Imma bring some glasses, though."

"Fuck a glass, we're drinking straight from the bottle." 

They took turns drinking from the bottle until they were just laughing at the horror movie playing on the TV and slurring words.

Lina's mind refused to function rationally under the influence of alcohol. By now she had her legs propped on top of his, cracking up at Johnny's attempts to talk. The sweet summer evening air that entered the room through large windows, his sensual smell, the way he spread himself on the couch, his laugh, how scandalously sexy he looked doing relatively nothing, just lit Lina's mind on fire. She hasn't been so purely attracted to a man like this since 2nd grade. He drove her crazy in all ways possible.

He didn't seem to notice her increasingly lustful glares. She ran her fingers on Johnny's tattooed neck. He flinched a bit, surprised by her gesture. He leaned his head back on the couch and looked at Lina, fixing her with a questioning look. They weren't laughing anymore. 

"What do you want from me, devil woman?"

Lina shied from saying and shook her head a little, smiling.

He pulled Lina's arm and she reluctantly straddled him. She wanted him so badly, but she felt something was holding her back. Johnny was inches away from her warm neck when his phone rang, making both of them almost yell in frustration. The universe was already plotting against them.

"What the fuck do you want, Julius? It better be something real good, or else I'ma fuck you up." Johnny slurred and quickly got up, rudely pushing Lina off of him. He was silent for a few seconds, hand resting on his lower back. "'Ight. Pick me up though, I can't walk. Drunk as fuck."

He ended the call and approached Lina again, who still sitting down. He cupped her chin, lifting it up sensually, locking her in with his gaze. "We're not done here, you know it, do you, playa? Now come open the door for me, I gotta run."

"Run where? You c-can't even stand."

Johnny was already at the door, propping on it using his hand.

\---

The next day, hungover as hell, Lina finally decided to go visit Johnny in his office, as an excuse to see him again. The outside heat was beginning to get on her nerves. She called Lin while driving to the church so she could spill the all of the tea. Lin was a fellow Saint whom she met a couple of weeks ago while hanging around the church with the gang. Their common love for fast cars and drugs, and the fact that they were the only female lieutenant Saints, formed an instant sisterly bond.

"Sis, something is wrong with me."

"You are entirely made out of wrongs." Lin laughed.

"I'm serious, Lin. I think I've found a new booty call. But it's not just any booty call."

"I'm listening."

"It's Johnny."

Lin was silent for a while. "Are you seriously fucking my non-blood brother?"

"Don't fucking give me that threatening tone, I'm having none of it. You know what, bitch, I could be. But I'm not. Yet."

"Honey, you're in for a fucking surprise. Don't even think about it."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Go ask him why. God, I can't believe what he's doing."

"I'm on my way. You made me really curious, cabrona."

She parked in her usual place. She checked her makeup in the retrovisor one last time before she got out. Lina took pride in wearing her purple, always incorporating it in all of her daring outfits. She loved mesh, leather, jeans, tube tops. Nothing was too revealing to her, and somehow, she managed to pull off every look without looking ridiculous.

By the time she was climbing the stairs, everyone knew that _la mujer_ was here. She loved all the stares she was receiving. She didn't reach that stage where everyone kissed her ass yet, because she was still a rookie. Most of the Saints didn't even have much respect for her. Yet. Lina promised herself that one day she'll get to rule the 3rd Street Saints. She felt it like it was written in her destiny.

She entered the dimly lit and musty church of Stilwater, pacing towards Johnny's office. She burst into the room, only to find Johnny in his casual attire, sitting in his chair, feet propped on desk. He was chatting with Dex, who was standing next to him, when they suddenly heard her enter the room forcefully. Johnny's frown turned into a cheeky smile when he saw the spicy female coming towards him.

"Lina Ruiz...What a fucking surprise! Take a seat, baby."

Lina grabbed the chair in front of Johnny's desk, rotated it and straddled it. Examining the room, she observed walls chock full of weapons and posters of a rapper, Aisha. That raised a few question marks in Lina's over-processing mind. Johnny didn't flinch from his slouchy position.

"So, you really are one of us now, huh? Objectively speaking...You don't look like you'd be packing fists of steel."

They were both acting as if the day before didn't even happen. Lina lifted her arms and looked at them, feeling slightly offended. Her arms packed serious strength.

"But then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises."

Johnny Gat was the cheekiest son of a bitch in the world.

"Say it again, you nasty fucker." Lina licked her front teeth, almost whispering.

"You know damn well what I just said." Johnny grinned, lifting his head, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Shit, mister Gat, who would've thought." Lina rested her face on her palms, still staring Johnny down. 

"Brother, Aisha'd cut that dick off if she saw you like this." Dex looked more than uncomfortable between the two.

"Wait, who the fuck is Aisha?"

Lina broke eye contact with Johnny and sulked in Dex's direction.

"What do you mean who the fuck is Aisha? Worldwide known rapper. Two records. Rapper on the rise."

"I don't fucking care about her raps. What does she have to do with Johnny?" her tone was starting to become venomous.

"Fucking dumbass, you done dragged another poor girl into your fucking trap!" Dex raised his arms, looking at Johnny, who was covering his face with his hand. "Aisha is Johnny's girlfriend."

These words were enough to shatter Lina in a million pieces. It was now clear that her gut instinct wasn't fooling her yesterday.

She was so angry she couldn't even get it out. She just simply got up and left the office, violently throwing the chair she sat on a few meters away. She didn't see or hear anything around her. Everything was dark in front of her eyes, until she felt someone grab her arm. Lina turned around, eyes meeting with Lin's.

"Let go of my fucking arm."

"He told you."

"Oh, I could kill him right now. I might." she was so calm it was almost scary.

"I think I know how. Not the physical way, though..."

Lin was determined to help her best friend get her revenge on Johnny, and it wasn't going to be sweet at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a real messy bitch. A messy bitch who lives for drama. [joanne the scammer voice]  
> Next telenovela episode is up! Cuz this is starting to look more and more like a telenovela, not a fic, lmfao


	3. We fuss, we brawl, we rise, we fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin & Lina's plan fails horribly, prompting an abusive episode between Johnny and Lina.

 

"I'll cut him and his bitch up."

Lin kept a 10ft distance from Lina. She was in the middle of a psychotic anger episode. They came back to Lina's place, the stand-off unfolding in Lina's bedroom. Lin was almost willing to bring a cross and holy water, because that wasn't Lina anymore, that was Satan herself.

"I want to step on his neck." 

"No, you don't, Lina. Stop it."

Lina turned around and glared at Lin. "I do."

"Look...I don't blame you. I've known Johnny Gat ever since he first entered the Saints. Doing shit together formed this brotherly relationship between us early on. Now, here's the fucking thing. There's something magnetic about this guy. Girls been on his dick since day one. At this point, I just think being a slut is in his DNA. Regardless if he's single or not. He just doesn't care. The pussy calls, Johnny runs to it. I love him, but he needs to calm his dick down. You seem like the kinda person who'd chase his demons away."

Lina ignored everything Lin said. 

"Why's it affecting you like this, anyway? You said he's just a booty call." Lin crossed her arms.

Lina turned around again, this time with a small knife in her hand, pointing towards Lin.

"FUCK YOU PULLED THAT OUT FROM?!" Lin yelled, putting her hands up defensively.

"MY ASS!!" Lina yelled back angrily.

"Don't you wave your fucking knife in front of me, you little shit, I'm trying to help you!!" 

Lina crossed her arms. "I'll fight him. I don't care, I will fight him no matter what you tell me."

"Fuck if I care about that, Lina, just hear me out on this."

"So what do you want me to do, huh? Call him and tell him I'm willing to come to an agreement? No, I don't want to share him, or his dick."

"Noo. You have to get revenge. Try to bring out his jealousy. That pisses Johnny off real good."

Lina looked upwards and sighed, taking a few moments before responding.

"Ok."

"It's a damn good idea because it'll make him think he's losing any chances to be with you. But listen to me, he'll get real possessive for a while."

"So tell me what the fuck to do already!" 

Lin looked in the opposite way. "Oh, you know. Maybe fuck a close friend of his, make sure he knows about it?"

Lina nodded approvingly. Lin thought she was going to freak out.

"I will make sure Johnny hears every detail."

Lina wondered if it would even affect Johnny in any way. It would, probably, but only because Dex is one of his closest friends. She was hurt, and wanted to hurt him triple times harder.

\---

Trouble was on its way to the place Johnny and his boys frequented. If they weren't to be found, they had all night to search every fucking club near them until they tracked them down. Lina's hype dimmed to the point where she was seriously thinking about going back home to sleep.

"Look at us acting like two goofy pendejas...This is not what gang members should or would do, and I don't dig it. We're not 16 anymore, fuck! "

Lin twirled a strand of her funky styled hair, throwing Lina the most sardonic look she could pull off. "Don't act like you're an adult yet. You've just turned 20. I guess I am grown, shit, I don't have much until i hit my 30s."

Lina scoffed.

"Johnny ain't too grown either. Short tempered, irresponsible. Trigger happy, but I don't think that'll ever change." Lin paused. "Also, Lina, gangbangers have feelings too. It depends on each of us how we handle it. Don't be ashamed of loving."

Lin's remark didn't illicit any response from Lina. She was too busy trying to glue back one of her false lashes.

"God, just take them off already."

"I'm not going to leave this car looking like a silly pendeja, with my eye makeup all fucked up."

"You're so vain."

"Shut the fuck up."

The feisty women got out of Lina's car, heading towards the club entrance. Lina stopped mid-way and squinted her eyes, reading the neon banner a few meters ahead of them.

"Tehnically Legal?...Oh my fucking God, is this the place Johnny visits often? Why am I not surprised he hangs out in strip clubs?"

Lin kept on walking in front of her, laughing under her breath.

"We look like hookers." Lina remarked while catching up with Lin.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I was just saying. But this is the last time we do shit like this, then we go back to being mafiosas."

Technically Legal wasn't the shabbiest strip club out there, but it wasn't luxury either. The typical place a man would go with his homies to celebrate his bachelor's party. Dimly lit, red lighting, bar, stripping stage with a couple of poles. A door in the back lead to a few rooms where you could get a private dance from a stripper of your choice. Again, not too shabby.

Lina stretched her neck and searched through the crowd full of men. It took her five seconds in total to spot Johnny Gat. He was sitting at the bar, surrounded by his clique. She quickly grabbed Lin's arm with force.

"Go, before he leaves."

Lin didn't get to finish her sentence properly because Lina launched herself into the crowd, elbowing her way towards Johnny. Halfway through, she remembered her actual intention. She'd pretend to seem uninterested and ask for Dex instead.

It was pretty hard for her to go unnoticed. Her clothes were showing just a little more than she was used to. She kind of loved it. The shitty things about it were the gross comments coming from people equally as gross around her. Other than that, she was okay with the attention she was getting. She never understood why women were shamed for being comfortable with their sexualities, when men were praised for it. Before she even realized, she found herself facing Johnny's clique, all looking at her. Lina flipped her hair back while Johnny watched, holding a glass of hard liquor in his hand.

 

"Hello, whore." Lina greeted him with a straight face.

Johnny chuckled and took a sip from his drink. He patted his thigh as if to gesture Lina to sit on his lap. He was more than drunk. Lina had to act unbothered, even if Johnny's invite made her feel a little hot and heavy.

"You know what, Johnny? I'm not here to play your little game. You with Dex?"

Johnny didn't even try to hide his jealousy. He got up from his seat to face Lina. He was about one head taller than her, so he had to look down to make eye contact.

_'He's so muthafucking tall.'_

Lina raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Johnny's homies kept watching them, probably waiting for a fight.

_'If we'd reverse 69 I bet could reach his dick easily. No, wait, what the fuck?'_

Lina's eyes almost bulged from her orbits, her dumb ass really thought of that. Seeing Johnny insisted on staring at her, she put both hands on her hips and confronted him.

"What, you jealous now, motherfucker?"

"What you fucking need Dex for, lil' hoe?"

"Mind your business, or go choke. Or both."

Johnny clenched his fist, clearly being on the verge of choking Lina. He was jealous, and that only fed her ego.

"Your bitch Aisha is waiting for you, go home." Lina smiled fakely and turned around as she walked in the opposite direction. It wouldn't have been in true Lina fashion if she didn't wave her ass a bit more while walking, just to mess with Johnny. 

Around six shots and two beers later, Lina and Lin were almost competing with the strippers. It felt too good to hoe on the dance floor and forget about their problems for a while. They were no strangers to masking their pain with alcohol.

"Aye, Lina, you seen Johnny?" a familiar voice chimed next her ear, a heavy hand rested on her lower back.

What a blessed night for her.

"Oh, Dex. Yeah, at the bar. He left?"

"Dunno, he ain't there anymore."

As Dex was about to go on his way, Lina grabbed his hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Nah. Johnny'd be real mad about it."

"Stop kissing his ass, start living."

Lina was feeling extra flirty so she placed his hand, which she was still holding, on her hip, as an invite to dance. Dex showed literally no interest, and pulled away.

"Sorry, Lina, but I respect Johnny."

"He doesn't even fucking love me, Dex, stop being stupid!" Lina hoped that Dex would contradict her.

Dex looked at her as if she talked nonsense. Then he disappeared into the crowd. That left Lina feeling contradicted. Still drunk, though. She looked around for Lin, who was now nowhere to be found.

Left all alone, she searched for the bathroom. Soon enough, she found herself walking on a musty ass hallway. Alcohol just guided her wherever, she didn't exactly remember how she'd end up there. The muffled music and cold atmosphere left Lina feeling kind of afraid. A similar episode unfolded some time ago, the night when she met Julius and Troy. Her footsteps were subdued by someone's heavier steps approaching her quickly. Without even turning around, Lina let out a scream and ran towards the women's bathroom.

In reality, she was extremely slow, because whoever that powerful person was behind her caught her, wrapping a hand around her and covering her mouth. Lina tried to think rationally: she didn't flail around or try to escape because that would only increase the chance of getting herself murdered. She was dragged in the men's bathroom. Whoever was holding her dropped her down on the floor. Removing strands of disheveled hair from her face, she realized with horror that Johnny was looking down at her with disgust.

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Huh? Hit on my best friends like that? Tryina make me jealous?" he spoke through his teeth. He was still drunk. A very angry type of drunk. She got up on her feet and, still wobbling, she took a handful of Johnny's purple shirt in her fist.

"Listen here, you cunt. I'm not afraid of you. I had all the rights in the world to hit on anyone I wanted to. You still have your little bitch Aisha. I don't have anyone. Go the fuck home and love your little wifey. Stop pulling girls like me in your damn trap. I'm no one's side bitch." Lina's nose was almost touching his. "Act like a cunt, get treated like a cunt."

Johnny instantly gripped Lina's throat, pushing her against the wall. He choked her until Lina felt sick to her stomach.

"I love you, bitch. Stop trippin'."

Lina's mouth gaped from the shock and from the lack of air. Johnny didn't release her, waiting for a response, but Lina's airflow was completely restricted. Her consciousness finally gave up on her.

\---

The smell of cologne woke her up, but she didn't open her eyes just yet. Lina was lying on her stomach, presumably in a bed. She felt someone was next to her. She was still dressed in that uncomfortably tight outfit.

Slowly opening her eyes, she met Johnny's cold gaze. She felt as if the room was spinning around her, intense nausea making her think that she was one second away from vomiting.

"You alright?"

Lina squeezed her eyes shut and hissed; an excruciating head throb took her by surprise.

"Where did you take me?" she asked in a raggedy voice.

"My crib. Eesh ain’t home tonight."

She opened her eyes again, but the room was too dark to inspect yet, as it was around 3 and a half in the morning. Moonlight shone through the window, lighting Johnny's face.

“Eesh...” she repeated mockingly. Even half dead and feeling like shit, she still had to be petty. 

Johnny tutted. "You wanna stop being petty or you wanna sleep on the floor?"

"No one forced you to take me here." Lina turned her head so she wouldn't face him anymore. 

"You know you pissed me off real bad, playa. Yeah?"

"Fuck you. You pissed me off even more."

"Look, you gotta understand, Aisha needs me for a few reasons. I don't. But I can't leave her ass for now."

Lina felt pain in her chest. Not from being almost killed, choked, or dropped on the floor. But from Johnny's words. Telling herself he's just a potential booty call was useless now, because she felt she was falling in love with him.

Falling in love changed Lina as a person; she went from being an intimidating woman, without an interest in pursuing romantic relationships, to being treated like that, and still not leaving. If it were for any other man, she would've fled already, probably would've tried to sue or kill him as well. She had a little hope left for the two of them, and that's all that kept her going.

"Don't ever think you're allowed to put your damn hands on me ever again."

"Not even here?" Johnny planted his hand on Lina's ass.

Lina threw her leg back into Johnny's, kicking him. "Who gave you the permission?!"

Johnny got up and pulled a joint from his drawer. 

_'Lin was right about his possessiveness. Wait...Lin...Oh,_ **_fuck_ ** _!'_

"Where the hell is Lin?" Lina asked, still unable to get up because of nausea.

"Lin blew up your phone while you was knocked out. I called her and told her you passed out from drinking and I'm taking care of you."

"Taking care as in beating me up?"

Johnny ignored her remark, taking a big smoke from the roll.

"She was getting busy with some Westside Roller last time I saw her."

Lina looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean? Why would she want to have ties with rivals?"

"Julius asked her to infiltrate the gang so we would be able to be in touch with whatever shit they're on to. She couldn’t go deep enough so now she's tryina fuck that one guy on the low-low, Donnie. Heard he's good friends with the head of Rollerz."

Lina was upset that she didn't hear anything about this. But she'd call Lin out some other time, because right now she felt like she was dying. She forced herself not to vomit.

"So how 'bout we get on these Vice Kings asses starting tomorrow? Can I count you in?"

"You think I trust you after this shit?"

"What's it have to do with gang shit?"

Lina was really not feeling well enough to fight back. "Nothing, fuck that. But do something for me now."

Johnny looked at her, raising his hands slightly.

"Give me a T-Shirt of yours. I can't fucking breathe in this fit." 

Johnny handed her the blunt and got up. At least he was willing to do the bare minimum for Lina. 

She took a hit, coughing afterwards. She looked at him absent mindedly, wondering how the hell she got herself into this situation. 


	4. To Kingdome Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -semi nsfw-
> 
> Lina gives a helping hand to her sworn enemy; meanwhile, her relationship with Johnny escalades quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with me, I promise I won’t leave you hanging in the air with the next chapter.

Johnny tried to force Lina into making a promise: that she won't cause a scene in front of Aisha, hurt her or do anything that would hint they had something going on. For the sake of their reputations. The deadly affair wasn't going to fall well on either of them, especially Lina, who would get "home wrecker" written on her forehead. In bold.

They both knew that she wouldn't promise shit.

The two barricaded themselves in Johnny's office and pulled the curtains. No one, especially Aisha, had to eavesdrop. They refused to let anything open, and the fact that it was a torrid August evening wasn't making the situation any more bearable.

Lina was circling Johnny's desk, ever so subtly threatening him. Her arms were crossed, giving Johnny a stern look all around. He refused to look at her, instead cleaning one of his knives with his shirt.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to be a thing, yet you don't want to let Aisha go..."

No response.

"You juggle hoes like a clown, but you get mad when I try to flirt with other men?"

Johnny wiped a bead of sweat from his temple with the hem of his undershirt.

"You knock me unconscious in a dirty ass bathroom, then expect me to trust you again? But wait, here's the crazy part," Lina chuckled, fixing him with her eyes, "you tell me not to go crazy around your bitch? Like it doesn’t bother me that I'm your side piece? Wow, Johnny Gat, you are the living, breathing stereotype of a..." she paused, clenching her fist.

Johnny threw the knife on his desk and stood up to face her. "A what?" Johnny tilted his head up. He looked at her from above to estabilish some dominance. As if his height didn’t already make Lina feel like a tiny goblin.

"Say it to my face. I dare you."

Only the desk stood between them. Wouldn't it have been chock full of knives and Johnny's papers, Lina could have climbed on it just to reach to his throat.

"I thought we set this straight last night." he spoke with a his jaw clenched.

The room seemed to grow darker with their anger and the high temperature caused them to be two sweaty messes. Lina slammed her hands on the desk.

“Guess what, motherfucker, we didn’t.”

She side eyed the clean knife Johnny just threw, seriously considering ramming it into his smug ass face. But God held her back; He worked too hard on Johnny’s perfectly chiseled face just for her to fuck it up. Her face untensed, looking straight into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm out." Lina turned around, but Johnny grabbed a handful of her precious satin cami before she could storm off.

"We're not done here. You said you was gonna help me with those Vice fools."

"If you don’t fucking let go of my cami you're gonna rip it, and I’ll make you pay for it. Full price."

He reluctantly let her go. Lina stared at him angrily, more offended by the fact that he dared to pull her good clothes like that.

"So that we're done discussing the bullshit between us, can I open a fucking window?"

"We ain't done with that either." Johnny sat down and took his glasses off.

"Man, fuck you.”

She threw one of windows open. It was still a little sunlit outside, the air was still warm and sweet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before returning to her seat.

"Can't we discuss this some other time?"

"No."

A few moments of frustrating silence were broken by heavy knocks on the door. Lina jumped in her seat, threatening Johnny as she pointed her finger at him.

Johnny shushed her while putting his glasses back on. He pulled his gun out from a drawer under his desk and got up from his seat. Lina watched him carefully as he unlocked the door. She felt her heartbeat in her chest. God, don't let that be Aisha.

"Let me know when you pull your cellphone from your ass, cuz I've been callin' you for like half an hour!"

The unfamiliar female voice belonged to a gorgeous darkskin woman who was significantly shorter than Johnny. Lina looked around at the posters and quickly did the math: that was undoubtedly Aisha. Lina felt her blood boil.

"What is it, Eesh?"

Aisha paused for a moment. "I want to quit Kingdome Come Records. For good."

Johnny's frustration peaked visibly.

"But can you blame me?"

"You walked right into this one, Eesh."

"God, you haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes."

"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me to not take my shot?" Aisha stood in the doorway, visibly hurt.

Lina was merely an innocent bystander at this point, listening. Both intrigued and angry. She sunk into one of Johnny's big armchairs so she could avoid Aisha.

"I expected you to remember where you came from."

"Oh, fuck you, Johnny."

"Fuck me? Fuck you! You're the one who ran off to be famous!"

Johnny threw his hands in the air and went to his desk in heavy steps. He leaned on it, hands in his pockets. Lina clenched her fist, looked at it, looked at Johnny then back at it. He agressively gestured her to shut up and she sunk lower in her seat.

"So it's better to be broke?" Aisha took steps towards him.

"It's always bullshit ass excuses. You only come back running to me when you need something! What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Aisha? What are we becoming?" his jugular vein was throbbing. Lina never saw him so angry before.

Aisha glanced over to the seat in front of her, taking a few steps towards it. She stopped mid word when she noticed Lina's head popping from behind.

"Who the fuck is this?" Aisha pointed her hand in Lina's direction.

“Watch your tone...” Lina glanced at her.

"Lina Ruiz, our newest addition to the team. She's going to help us take those bitch ass friends of yours down."

"Oh my God, Johnny!" Aisha yelled at him in a frustrated tone.

"Lina, let me introduce you to Saints Row's claim to fame...this is Aisha."

“I know her, Johnny, stop being dramatic.” 

"Why were you sitting here, snooping on what we were talking about?"

"I don’t give a flying fuck about your relationship problems and arguments, let’s start with that. Johnny said y'all need help, or didn't he?"

"How are you gonna help exactly?"

"I will try anyway that I can. I could stay loyal to my gang and not stray away, for starters." Lina filled the whole room with pettiness.

"Girl, whatever you say. I’m not gonna consume my energy on you. So can I count on y'all?"

Johnny and Lina quickly gazed at eachother.

"What do you have in mind?" Lina crossed her legs.

"You know that once you're in Kingdom Come, you can't get out. They extort you and rip you off left and right so you can't leave. That's why I thought..." Aisha paused to catch some air, "I could fake my death."

"Woah, isn't that kinda brutal?"

"No, Lina, this is exactly what we need." Johnny's face lit up. His mind was already at work, cooking up ways to turn this into an opportunity for bloodshed. "When's the next recording session?"

"11 AM, or something like that."

"Good, we're gonna make you disappear tomorrow."

"This soon?!"

"We're gonna load your car with C4 explosives. We'll park it at the studio and get the hell out of there. Make sure someone sees you before you jump out."

"Who's gonna do all this? Who's gonna drive?" Lina interrupted.

Aisha and Johnny both looked at Lina. She was slightly offended that Johnny would dare to throw her in the same pot as his girlfriend.

"Okay, fine. I'm gonna head out to the chop shop, get some explosivos." Lina pulled her flip phone and grimaced. "It's kinda late for this, tho'."

It was only 8:43 PM. Truly, she only wanted to get as far away from Johnny and Aisha already. Seeing them together made her sick to the stomach.

"You need a ride?" Johnny offered.

Lina pulled out her car keys and jingled them before finally leaving. "Night." she said goodbye as she exited the office, leaving Johnny and Aisha alone. She had so many questions in mind for Johnny. If he told her that he didn't need Aisha anymore, why was he fuming while asking her about their relationship status? It was probably a big fat lie to get Lina to stay.

"Mama raised no stupid bitch." she mumbled to herself.

She stopped in front of her car and pulled her phone again from the pocket of her sweatpants. She was so caught up in her problems she forgot to check in with her family.

"Mama!...Estas bien?" her heart skipped a beat when her mother answered the phone. Her whole family was still in Mexico, enjoying themselves without her. "Please, please forgive me I haven't called...pero I had some business to take care of. You know." Lina smiled and leaned on the car's hood. "Si, mama, estoy ok. Si, si, comiendo bien."

More than ten minutes into catching up with eachother over the cell phone, Lina realized she'd been sitting alone in the parking lot, and it was getting dark. Not that she had anything to be afraid of. She'd been a fool in love lately, but after all it's still Lina Ruiz we're talking about.

"Mama, when you're coming back home...there is someone I want you to meet." Lina bit her lip in anticipation. It was still soon to plan out the whole "parent meeting" thing. She couldn’t even be considered his side piece yet.

"Okay, mama. We'll talk soon. I love you." Lina closed her cell and got ready to enter her car. She stopped and squinted.

"What the hell?" Lina flinched.

She peeped a strange guy standing a few feet from her car, facing her. She realized she had no guns on her and fists weren't enough for that bulky ass man. She thought of running back to Johnny for help, but in her own words, "mama raised no bitch". With a slightly shaky hand she unlocked her car and got in, pretending to be oblivious.

Turning her head slowly, she looked back with dread. He was checking his phone as he roamed around her car. Still feeling a bit shaken, she backed out of the parking spot. It got too far for Lina when he approached her car, standing right in front of the passenger seat door. She hit the gas and speeded as far away from there. Lina was, deep inside, terrified when she was unarmed in situations like these. Still speeding, she reached for her cell phone and called Lin.

"Look who remembered." Lin's salty words rang from the speaker.

"Come by my crib, we gotta talk."

"So you need me now, punk ass?"

"Yo, I think I'm stalked and I'm fucking scared. Just come the fuck by." Lina didn't let Lin complain and flipped her phone shut.

Summer 2006 was almost over, and this seemed to be the longest damn year ever. Lina had her plate full, a stalker was the last thing she needed.

—-

The alarm clock blared and made Lina groggily open her eyes.

‘ _What the fuck did I do to deserve waking up so tired?’_

She got up and sat on the edge of the bed, realizing she was still in yesterday's clothes. Stress drained so much of her energy that she knocked out the minute she laid on the bed. Lin didn’t bother to come by or even leave a text. Lina didn’t have time to dwell on that, so she might as well shove the other day’s incident into the back of her mind. She turned her head towards the clock.

10:00 AM.

'God fucking dammit.'

She grabbed it and slammed it on the floor. Lina quickly changed her clothes, still looking messy as hell with yesterday's makeup.

Somehow she managed to pick up whatever was needed for that day before 10:30 AM. That meant she still had time to arrive and set up Aisha's car.

The dreaded pair was waiting for Lina at the back of the church. Lina got out to unload her car.

"You're late, playa." Johnny approached her with crossed arms.

"It's 10:47 and I can drive faster than you, calm down." Lina carried the explosives one by one in Aisha's car. "I also woke up angry, so don't test me."

"Yeah? We should race one day. You, me and Lin. I wanna see how cocky you are then." As mad as Johnny was at her, he still helped her load the car.

"I'll tell Lin about it. So you wanna help me activate all this stuff? I don't know shit about explosives."

They worked on the car together as Aisha waited nearby. She looked stressed.

When they finally got everything in place, Johnny gestured Aisha to get in the car. Lina got in the driver's seat.

"Don't mess this up."

"I won't, Johnny." Lina looked at him in frustration. He didn’t seem to believe in her.

Lina turned her head to look at Aisha.

"Let's takeoff." Aisha leaned back in her seat.

—

Not long after they drove off it started raining, heavy drops hitting the car's windshield.

"You think it's gonna be okay?" A concerned Aisha turned to Lina.

Lina was extremely tired, so she felt sparing that day. She stepped over her pride to talk nicely to her. "Yeah, I got you."

"Thanks. I wish I didn't do this."

"This what?"

"That Vice shit. I know it let Johnny down."

Lina pursed her lips. "He'll get over it."

"Did he ever mention me?"

"A few times."

Aisha nodded and looked outside. "He's always talking about you."

Lina noticed the hurt in her voice. "It's mutual respect and appreciation." Lina squeezed the steering wheel until her knuckles paled.

It was quiet afterwards.

"You know," Aisha turned her head towards Lina, "I...Thanks for helping me out."

"Don't thank me, we ain't even there yet."

Arriving at the soon to be crime scene, Lina paced as far from the car as possible. Aisha looked back at her leaving before entering the building.

Lina's heart drummed as she waited in hiding for Aisha to run out. She knew damn well Johnny would blame her if it all went to shit. The rain soaked her down to her skin. She looked at the time once more.

Her blood tension picked up when she lifted her head to see Aisha speeding towards her after what seemed like forever. She instantly pressed the tiny remote she’d been clutching since Aisha went in.

One button was enough for creating disaster.

A deafening explosion ripped through the air, triggering another series of smaller explosions in the building. Lina watched in awe as the flames were rising to the sky. Aisha grabbed Lina’s hand and dragged her so they wouldn’t get hit by debris. Johnny was waiting a few blocks away. They ran towards his car to be escorted.

  
Everything went smoothly. Aisha was out for good, by all means.

—-

“You saw how fucking sick that was?! The fire and all?” Lina spoke in the same manner as a child who’d seen fireworks for the first time in their life. “It was so damn loud, I still can’t hear shit.”

Johnny laughed. “So you like explosives? Shit, I gotta watch out for my ass now.”

Johnny dropped Aisha off at their home and offered to take Lina too. He didn’t take no for an answer. He was so proud of Lina. He put all of his trust in her, and Lina’s blind loyalty didn’t disappoint. They were indulging in that day’s sweet victory, hanging out in front of Lina’s apartment complex, sitting on the fence. They didn’t need anything more than eachother’s company in that moment.

“We should expect the VC’s to come for us any time.” Lina’s voice turned stern.

“We don’t have to think about that now. We had our moment, just bask in the taste of victory, muthafucka.” Johnny flashed a cocky smile, showing a pair of dimples. Lina’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yo, how about we stop fooling around and go drink something? It’s on me.”

“Good, cuz I’m broke as a joke right now.” Lina caught a glimpse of her raggedy self in a nearby window and cringed. “Just...Lemme take a shower first.”

—

Johnny and Lina walked in the nearest bar in their zone. As soon as they sat on the bar stools, Johnny yelled for a round of shots. Lina raised her eyebrows at him tauntingly.

“Your silly ass can’t think that’s gonna be enough.”

“Damn, weren’t you a lightweight?”

Lina’s memory flashed back to when Johnny came over for the first time. She gently punched Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m as lightweight as you are bad at shooting.”

The bar was full of people enjoying themselves, getting shitfaced or watching live football games. Or all at once. It was nothing else but loud, trashy, raw fun.

Lina and Johnny mixed a few drinks, went out to share a blunt, came back in and drank another few shots. Just in a couple of hours they completely lost control of their bodies and minds.

“More?” Johnny propped himself on the table. “You can’t do more huh?” Johnny slurred his words. She was just as drunk as him.

“We’ll see who lasts more.”

“In bed, or where?” Johnny looked over his glasses. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Here, fool!” Lina yelled and laughed. “...But for your interest, I last more in bed.” She didn’t, or better said couldn’t digest her words, so she let words come out of her mouth straight from her mind, devouring Johnny with her eyes.

“You saying my dick game is weak?” The corner of his lips curled. “Wanna show you it ain’t?”

“Fool, you can have the strongest dick in the world. No man lasts long in this pussy.”

She felt some wild butterflies in her stomach as she said that. She would’ve never dared to speak about that with him while sober.

“Damn, Lina, didn’t take you for a freak.” Johnny reached for Lina’s bare thigh and creeped his hand towards the hem of her miniskirt. Lina didn’t stop him. He didn’t go further than that.

“Oh, this is just the tip of the iceberg.” Lina purred while leaning in to plant a short, passionate kiss on Johnny’s neck that almost sent him into a coma. 

“Wanna go back to mines?” Johnny retracted his hand. He threw some cash on the table and got up with the biggest difficulty. He was seeing double everything.

“I would’ve fucked you so many times until now if you weren’t with Aisha.” Lina got up as well, stumbling on Johnny. “It would be so wrong.”

“She don’t gotta know.”

“Then call a taxi, cuz I can’t resist anymore.”


	5. Take Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Lina finally release some tension between them. They deeply underthink the consequences and dangers of doing so.

Johnny knew damn well the ride home would be too short. Still very drunk and stuttering, he instructed the driver what route to take just so he could buy around ten more minutes. He wasn't planning on going easy with Lina.

They impatiently sat on the backseats, gazing at eachother with a burning passion. The sexual tension between them had been growing dangerously fast that night. Without notice, Lina parted her lips and pulled Gat into a light french kiss. He deepened the kiss, almost aggressively, holding her from the back of her head so she wouldn't be able to pull away.

He broke the kiss briefly to look at her once again. Two fingers tapped against her inner thigh.

"Open."

Whimpering quietly in response to his dominating attitude, she parted her legs at his command. With a swift move she propped one leg over Johnny's thighs. An arm snaked around her neck, reaching for her breast.

"Johnny, he's gonna see us..." she whispered shakily.

"So?"

He took his sweet time feeling her, how warm and soft she felt against his rough and heavy hand. Lina guided his free hand in between her legs. Everything was dark around them, the radio was loud enough to cover her soft little moans and breaths, and the driver surely noticed them getting nasty but minded his own business. Lina's hand left Gat's when it reached her private zone. He chuckled the moment he glided a finger over her underwear.

"Are you always this wet when you see me?" he whispered in her ear.

"You don't even know." 

"What you want me to do?"

She looked at him sheepishly as she palmed his bulge through his jeans. 

"You want that?"

Lina flashed a grin and bit her lip, wishing Johnny was always that drunk. Johnny's expression quickly changed.

"I remembered Aisha's at home."

"I'll kick her out if I need to."

"No, she's gotta be sleeping. Means you'd better keep that pretty little voice down."

"I ain't promising anything. But I gotta test that," she points to his dick, "before I can say you know how to make me scream."

"You're gonna get it bad for this, playa." His hand playfully fled to her throat, squeezing her just a bit so she can have a taste of what's going to come. Or better said, who.

"Show me how bad, mr. Gat." Lina struck his chords just right.

"You want me to stop this car and drill you here, right fucking here?" Through all blabbering and stuttering, Gat was so serious it shocked Lina. He slid his handgun from the band of his jeans' front waistband. "Just give me a green light..." Johnny whispered, his warm breath sending Lina chills down her spine. "...and Imma take this foo out."

Lina's heart was seconds away from ripping from her chest. Johnny quickly hid his gun back when the car stopped and the driver told them they were there.

Lina wasn't able to count her own fingers, nonetheless her money. She threw the only 20 dollar bill she had in the hidden pocket of her miniskirt. They stumbled, tripped and waddled on Johnny's driveway. Lina felt extremely uncomfortable as the night breeze blew, feeling cold under her skirt from the lack of contact and her own wetness dripping down her thigh. Johnny pushed her from behind to hurry up. When they entered the house, the lights were off; the only source of light was pale moonlight casting shadows on the furniture. The bedroom door was closed, meaning Aisha was inside, sleeping.

"Take your clothes off before I rip them myself." Johnny threatened Lina, hurriedly undressing himself.

She obeyed. She knew how good she looked naked.

She only left her g string on, like a present for him to open. She stood in the dark, her back facing him, breathing heavily from the mixture of alcohol and nervousness. He got closer to her until he was able to cup Lina's bare tits from behind. She let out a breathy moan when she felt Johnny's hardon resting on her back through his boxers. She tilted her head and pulled his head close to her neck.

"I could eat you alive." Gat's hands left her chest and roamed the rest of her body, her arms, her tummy, her hips. He curiously felt every inch of her torso before Lina tugged at his arm and gently pushed him to lie down on the couch.

" _Ay, que bonito..._ " she hissed as he scanned his upper body.

Johnny grinned, licking his upper teeth. "You ain't looked at him yet. " he gestured his head towards his crotch area. "C'mon, you bragged about how good you are in bed. Don't disappoint me."

Lina felt her breath cut short. Her gaze slowly moved from his face, to his buff, scarred chest, his abs, and stopped there. She kneeled next to the couch to reach the band of his boxers, tugging at them gently. She lowered her head to trace a line with her tongue, from his lower abdomen to just below his navel. Johnny placed his hand on the back of her head, looking at her with insatiable thirst. Lina kept dragging his boxers until it passed his v line.

"Johnny..." When his dick popped up out of his boxers, she covered her mouth in shock. He wasn't lying about those 8 inches he'd bragged about before.

"What, never had this big before?"

Lina wiped a bit of drool she had on the corner of her mouth and wrapped her hand around him. 

 _'That shit isn't gonna fit in anywhere but my mouth.'_ She thought to herself after taking some mental measurements.

Her hungry eyes fixed his as she opened her mouth wide, tongue out, taking in as much of him as she could. In all honesty, she didn't have much patience for foreplay, and neither did he. Covering his face with one arm, he tugged at Lina's hair with the other, pushing himself further into her mouth. All he could do was hiss and gasp in pleasure. She grabbed his dick from the base and gave him the sloppiest but most passionate, almost loving, head she'd ever given. A few raspy moans later, Johnny violently yanked Lina's hair, pulling her away. His dick came out of Lina's mouth with a pop.

"Why did you do that?" Lina angrily got up from her knees. "You didn't like it?"

"Keep doing that," Johnny stopped to catch his breath, "And you're gonna make me cum."

Lina clicked her tongue, her palms on her chest to express how flattered she felt. "And you want me to do what?"

Johnny gestured with two fingers for her to come back to him. "Get on top."

"Nu-uh, hunny." Lina waved her index finger. "You on top or I'm leaving."

"Fine. But I get to say what we do next." Johnny said as he got up to completely remove his boxers. His hard-on was still aching as ever. Lina laid on her back, her chest moving up and down very visibly. He gave her serious breathing problems, and she seriously considered getting her heart checked out some day that week, because damn, that boy was too fucking hot for her to handle.

He hovered above her, rubbing his jaw. With no warning, he grabbed her underwear with both of his hands and ripped them as if they were paper, tossing the remains on the floor.

"You motherfucker, those were my nice ones!" she whispered angrily between her teeth.

"I can get you more anytime."

His hands ran up and down her bare hips and tummy, gazing hungrily at her exposed pussy. "I never expected less. Just as sexy as you are,  _mami_."

His comments turned Lina into a complete muppet. She was so horny she'd let him destroy her any second. As if he sensed her, Gat grabbed her legs from the back of her knees and pushed them backwards until her face scrunched up from pain.

"Shit, I forgot. I gotta go get a condom."

Lina snatched his arm as fast as she could. "No."

"No?"

"You stay the fuck here." Lina looked him dead in the eyes. "I want it raw."

Sober Lina could punch drunk Lina in the throat. Johnny's devilish grin surfaced, bending over to kiss Lina's neck. He held his dick as he slowly entered her dripping sex.

"Ffffuck-"

Johnny's hand immediately left Lina's leg and covered her mouth, squeezing her cheeks. Lina's eyes rolled back as Johnny started moving slowly inside of her. She couldn't keep in her sounds, moaning loudly into Johnny's hand.

He didn't stop thrusting into her until Lina grabbed at his arm, moving it from her face to her throat. She gripped Johnny's hand around her neck, encouraging him to choke her.

He started deep stroking her again, this time grasping at her throat. Raw fucking was fairly new to them, as they always used protection in normal situations. That was the reason why it all felt insanely good to both of them, the skin on skin contact, no barriers, no constrictions. They were unable to speak, communicating through moans and touches and groans. The only problem was Lina is fairly small compared to Gat. She felt like his dick was destroying her insides.

"Stop, Johnny." Lina whined, pushing him away from her, but he overpowered her. He tilted his head back and went harder. Sweat was dripping from his temples down his face, which was contorted with pleasure. It's as if he's never had it like this before. "Stop, God dammit, it hurts!" she cried.

He stopped, but didn't pull out of her. Johnny looked even wilder than usual. His hair was disheveled, as was Lina's. Her eyes were red, face was full of tears and mascara. That dick was so good it made her cry. But it also hurt like hell.

Johnny didn't seem like himself anymore. He was breathing heavily as he let go of Lina's neck and leg.

"Stop looking at me like that." she seemed scared, but for a good reason. Johnny had an animalistic spark in his eyes. He eventually pulled out, clearly disappointed, and sat on the couch. He invited Lina to straddle him. She complied forthwith. 

"Remember the first time you sat on me like this?" Johnny asked her teasingly, his hands resting on her ass. 

Lina ran her hand through his hair. "C'mon, it wasn't long ago." She played with his earring.

"You know what, I changed my mind, I'll let you take the handle." He leaned back, resting his arms on the couch's backrest.

Lina wasted no time, immediately lowering herself into him. She rested her arms on Johnny's shoulders and rolled her hips as she moved up and down agonizingly slow. He let out a breathy moan, the kind that Lina loved so much she could die on the spot. She leaned down to kiss him. Johnny saw that as an occasion to lock her down and start pounding into her. Lina screamed into his mouth. Johnny spanked her with all the force he had.

"I thought I told you to shut your pretty little mouth." 

Lina's eyes welled up with tears again. That shit was painful as hell. Johnny saw her pain but instead of asking if she's ok, he continued drilling her like there was no tomorrow. She snuck her hand down to touch herself. He noticed and chuckled, rubbing her back up and down to feel her soft skin once more. Johnny's mouth formed an 'o' as he let out the sexiest groan Lina'd ever heard. 

"Yo..." Lina sighed through grunts. "I'm close as hell..."

"Shit, playa, me too."

Lina pressed her face into a nearby pillow to muffle a scream as her orgasm rippled through her body. There was something about having sex on the low low, the adrenaline they got while 'trying' to be quiet so they wouldn't be caught, the intense satisfaction of doing something you're not supposed to be doing.

 Gat's strokes slowed down and he clung to her warm and wet body. 

"Damn, Lina, you and that lil' pussy of yours..." Johnny buried his head into Lina's tits.  
  
\---

Lina got out of the shower on the verge of crying, phone in hand. She noticed a trickle of white substance dripping down her thigh.

" _ **Motherfucker! You came inside of me??**_ " she screamed into the phone, pacing butt naked around the house. 

"Shit, calm down, I don't have STDs and you're on the..." Johnny paused. "You're on the pill, yeah?"

Lina squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. She never took birth control in her life. She'd always rely on condoms, and the last time she had unprotected sex was in her previous relationship, which ended a few good years before. "The fuck I am." 

He took a pause to take in what she just said. "LINA, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he screamed from the other line. 

She sat down on the couch, covering her face with her hand.   
  
"How do you expect us to be mommy and daddy, Lina, when I never held a God damn baby in my arms before? We've known each other for like, what, one, two fucking months at most? I don't even know how long."

"Why the fuck didn't you pull out?"

"You can't blame me."

"Yes, I can. I know we were drunk and high, wasted as fuck, actually, but-"

"You told me to, playa. I was gonna go get a condom, but you stopped me."

"Bitch ass liar, I didn't do that."

"Don't make me come there and beat your ass."

"You wanna hit a pregnant woman?" Lina liked to poke fun in horrible situations, but Johnny was far less than amused.

"Lina..." he lowered his voice, threateningly. "You're gonna take a pregnancy test this week, do you hear me?"

"Fine. But If I am pregnant..."

"For God's sake, stop it."

"We're keeping it."

"You're nuts."

Lina rubbed her eyes and laid down. "I'm sick to my stomach already. Just wait until Aisha hears about this."

Having a baby at 20 wasn't part of her plan, especially since she'd just joined the Saints. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I feel like I have to get that "baby slut" shirt Titus Andromedon wore in Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt after writing this chapter. If you don't vibe with trashy smuts, I'm sorry, but if you do and enjoyed this, leave me a kudos/comment, I always appreciate your feedback. Get ready for some baby mama drama.


End file.
